Water Freak
by tthpf
Summary: Aida Riko was a water freak. More precisely she was a water freak, who could to an extent, drown. She wasn't Percy Jackson or anything. Nope she was better. Post-wintercup. Will continue this if you guys want me to. So R&R


Aida Riko was a water freak. More precisely she was a water freak, who could to an extent, drown.

She wasn't Percy Jackson or anything. Nope. She was like any other human. However, unlike other humans she had this weird obsession with water which she thought, could maybe be blamed on her being an aquarius.

That was before.

Then she googled Aquarius women and their characteristics.

Hmm, she wish she hadn't.

Anyways, what was important was that at this moment she was sitting inside The Aida sports complex's swimming pool , and it had already been past a minute. With no sign's of her drowning.

She hoped that was the case. Because she had once read about this study where the frog is left in a bowl filled with water, and the water slowly starts warming up. By the time the frog realises that the water is boiling he is paralysed and thus dies in the burning water.

She shook her head trying to rid it of the horrible thoughts, which thank god had not transformed into images in her mind.

Her team had supposed to have been there for training an hour before, but then it had been cancelled due to Hyuuga-kun getting screamed at by a teacher, in the gym, for not submitting a project on time.

Which was because the teacher had taken the entire team to the principle's office... and the rest is, as they say, History.

Slowly, she stretched her legs out and lowered her body, almost like she was slithering on the pool's floor and started to lazily move her legs.

This was what she loved. More than anything else. Even basketball. This peace that her mind found underwater was so different than anything else.

Her only wish was to do this once on the seabed.

That is if she could survive it.

Her peace was shattered suddenly as something grabbed her body and started pulling her up.

Now one thing you all should know is that not only does she love water but is also familiar with it. Any kind of water body. Doesn't matter. And the more she is familiar with it , the faster she is in it.

Grabbing a hold if the hand on her waist she twisted it, and before the owner of the other body knew what was happening, he was suddenly pressed to the pool floor with her right hand gripping his neck.

* * *

Akashi Sejuiro was not a simple boy. He was intelligent, cunning and could read people to an inhuman extent.

The first time he had come to know about Tetsuya's team, he had been suprised that a female high-schooler was their coach.

He had doubted that she would bring them far.

Yes, she had done a great job. However, standing up against the Kiseki's was different.

However, then he had seen. Her mind. Linked with the streagth of Junpei, Teppei, Shun, Tetsuya, Taiga and all the other teammates. She was not a player on the team. But she was perhaps the biggest player amongst them all, was what he had realised after his loss in the winter cup.

Yes, her startegies didn't always work. But the same was true for him. And he hated to admit that to himself.

He had entered the Aida sports complex 15 minutes back to meet with Tetsuya and his team.

Kotaro and everyone else in Rakuzan had begged him to request for a practice game. SO, here he was. With no Seirin in sight.

He entered the swimming room hoping to see them there, but the lack of chatter told him that they were not there, even before he opened the doors.

Seirin was a noisy team. Every basketball team knew that.

However, he still went inside.

And witnessed something different.

A girl , he couldn't tell who, was swimming so gracefully almost touching the floor of the pool that he just stared. The water seemed to be drawn to her. There were ripples on the surface of the water and they all faced towards her.

After some time she stopped moving.

A second passed

then another

and another

And he jumped.

Like he was just another ripple of the water.

* * *

**A/N **

**This is just something I wanted to write. **

**Riko is my favorite character. Akashi not so much. I don't even know how he appeared in this. **

**But I have always liked Riko setting Akashi staright. I mean someone needs to stand up to him, and for me she is the one. **

**This is gonna be a two-shot and will maybe coincide with my other fanfic.**

**Hope you all like it. **

**R&amp;R**

**Ja Na**


End file.
